And It Feels Like Home
by Loreleyx3
Summary: Wovor fürchtete ich mich so sehr? Ach ja ... genau. Vor der Zukunft. Ich hatte kein Ziel. Ich saß hier fest. Ich saß in einer Welt fest, zu der ich nicht gehörte. Ich hielt seine Hand fest, so fest wie einen letzten rettenden Halt, den man hatte, bevor man in die unermessliche Tiefe stürzte. Nod, dachte ich, bitte leg deine Arme um mich.
1. Caught In Size

**Caught In Size**

Der Kreis-Saal war in warmes, goldenes Licht getaucht, alle Blumen neigten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Brunnens, in dem die Knospe blühte. Ja, die Knospe blühte und ich war noch hier, hier in der Welt der Leafmen. Ich würde nie wieder in meine Welt zurückkehren. Das Strahlen der aufblühenden Knospe hatte ich nicht mit Freude im Kreis-Saal bestaunen können. Nein, stattdessen hatte ich mit großer Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit mit ansehen müssen, wie meine letzte Hoffnung davongeflogen war.

Königin Taras Zauber hätte nur gebrochen werden können, wenn ich bei der Knospe gewesen wäre. Doch auf dem Weg hier hin hatte eine Fledermaus meinen Kolibri gerammt und ich war von ihm herunter gefallen. Es war noch immer ein leichtes Ziehen in meinem Rücken zu spüren, denn unglücklicherweise war ich nicht ins Wasser gefallen, sondern auf den harten Steinboden. Ich ärgerte mich sehr darüber, dass ich nicht besser aufgepasst hatte, denn dann wäre mir das alles nicht passiert. Bei dem Gedanken loderte erneut Wut in mir auf, erlosch jedoch augenblicklich wieder, denn es machte schließlich keinen Sinn sich über Vergangenes zu ärgern. Es war vorbei.

Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge. Dabei zu versuchen keinen von den vielen Waldbewohnern zu berühren, um so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf mich zu lenken, schlich ich mich an ihnen vorbei, als wäre ich unsichtbar. Sie alle waren vom Anblick der blühenden Knospe wie magisch angezogen. Ich schien für sie überhaupt nicht zu existieren, wodurch ich einen weiteren Vorteil gewann.

Um mich herum strahlten so viele Farben, die jedoch durch meine Tränen zu einer unscharfen, bunten Masse verschwammen. Hastig wischte ich mir mit meinem Ärmel über die Augen, aber kurz darauf sammelten sich wieder Tränen und wollten meine Wangen herabrollen. Ich schimpfte mit mir im Geiste, dass ich mich doch zusammenreißen sollte. Heulen löste nämlich gar nichts. Als kleines Kind hatte ich mir vielleicht mit Weinen zu helfen gewusst. Ich hatte damals schnell verstanden, dass durch Schluchzen und dicke Tränen die Eltern weich wurden, und wenn sie ihrem weinerlichen, süßen Kind in die traurigen Augen blickten, verziehen sie einem schnell die Fehler, die man als kleiner, unerfahrener Sprössling eben so gemacht hatte. Doch aus dem Alter war ich längst draußen.

Der Gefühlskampf in meinem Inneren wurde plötzlich durch ein helles Aufleuchten unterbrochen. Alle gerieten ins Staunen, einige umarmten sich anschließend und weinten Tränen der Freude. War etwa die neue Königin auserwählt worden? Ich hatte gar nichts sehen können. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und entdeckte ein kleines Blumenmädchen, vor dem sich Nim verneigte. Sie trug ein ähnliches Kleid wie Tara. Der Saum teilte sich in weiße Blütenblätter und auch weiße Blütenblätter waren es, die ihren Kopf als Haar schmückten. Ihr grünes Gesicht war rundlich, es stachen zwei große hellgrüne Augen hervor und um ihre vollen Lippen hatte sich ein liebliches Lächeln gelegt. Sie war entzückend.

Nach Nim knieten sich alle anderen nieder. Ich überlegte nicht lange und tat es ihnen gleich, denn ich wollte schließlich nicht gleich entdeckt werden. Ich wollte noch nicht diesen nach Antworten suchenden und neugierigen Blicken begegnen, wollte noch nicht mit den vielen auf mich einprasselnden Fragen kämpfen. Gerne hätte ich mich mit ihnen über die neue Königin gefreut, doch meine Lippen blieben ernst und mein Herz schwer.

Als alle schließlich wieder standen, wich jegliches Gefühl aus meinen Beinen. Sie wollten mir nicht mehr richtig gehorchen und brachten mich immer langsamer voran. Warum fiel es mir so schwer vorwärts zu kommen? Wovor fürchtete ich mich so sehr?

Ach ja, genau. Vor der Zukunft. Ich hatte kein Ziel. Ich saß hier fest. Ich saß in einer Welt fest, zu der ich nicht gehörte.

Meinen Dad hatte ich für verrückt gehalten und ihm kein einziges Wort geglaubt, hatte ihn zu Unrecht einfach stehen lassen. Doch nun war ich mitten drinnen und alles war real gewesen, ich hatte nicht geträumt. Ich wäre immerhin beinahe umgekommen.

Seufzend ging ich weiter und mein trüber Blick fing zwei vertraute Leafmen ein, die zusammengesackt und halb lachend, halb nach Luft ringend am Brunnen der Knospe lehnten. Ihre Gesichter waren vom harten Kampf gezeichnet. Trotz allem hatten sie die Kraft sich zu necken. Doch in ihren müden Augen lag ein Glanz, der mir verriet, dass es ein freundliches Necken war und sie einander vergeben hatten.

"Och bitte … jetzt sagt doch einfach, wie gern ihr euch habt", sagte ich etwas sarkastisch als ich sie letztendlich schweren Herzens erreicht hatte. Ich legte meine Hände locker auf die Hüften und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Ich glaube, dass haben wir gerade ...", antwortete Ronin und Nod sprang unmittelbar auf seine Füße.

"Hey", sagte er sanft und trat auf mich zu. „Du bist noch hier?" Es war eine Frage und eine Feststellung zugleich und sein Ausdruck sendete mir Verwirrung. Er wusste schließlich nicht, dass ich von meinem Kolibri gefallen, beinahe von abertausenden Fledermäusen und hässlichen Boggans umgebracht worden bin und somit meinen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer verloren hatte.

"Ja … bin ich", seufzte ich. „Ich habe wohl meine Chance verpasst..."

Mein Mund wurde trocken, als ich es laut sagte und mir leider wieder bewusst wurde, in welch misslicher Lage ich mich befand. Ein konfuser Gedankensturm zog in meinem Kopf auf und ich wollte am liebsten wieder weinen und fortrennen, weil ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste. Mehr als zwei mal hatte ich in dieser Nacht dem Tod ins Auge geblickt und war trotz allem tapfer geblieben und hatte für die Leafmen gekämpft. Doch jetzt in diesem Augenblick fürchtete ich mich so sehr, dass meine Hände zu zittert begannen und mir eisig kalt wurde.

"Das tut mir Leid, aber ... irgendwie auch nicht so richtig", unterbrach Nod das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf, streckte mir eine Hand entgegen und schenkte mir sein schiefes Grinsen. Ich nahm sie dankbar in meine und seine Wärme erhitzte meinen kalten Körper.

Ich wollte unbedingt nach Hause, ich wollte mich bei meinem Dad entschuldigen, ihm noch einmal sagen, dass er mit allem Recht hatte und ich diejenige war, die sich wie eine Verrückte verhalten hatte. Doch ich hatte dieses bunte, geheimnisvolle Volk liebgewonnen, wollte sie kennenlernen, wollte wissen, wie sie leben. Und vor allem wollte ich Nod nicht verlieren, wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen, wollte seine Wärme nicht vermissen. Wollte vielleicht doch bleiben?

Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Scherben. Automatisch griff ich mit meiner anderen Hand nach seiner und hielt sie mit beiden fest, so fest wie den letzten rettenden Halt, den man hatte, bevor man in die unermessliche Tiefe stürzte. Verzweifelt sah ich in seine warmen braunen Augen, als könnte ich von ihnen eine Lösung ablesen. Verwirrung stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben und sein Lächeln verblasste.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ronin stand mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich leise und sah in seine hellblauen Augen. „Ich komme nicht mehr zurück." Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Verstand er, was ich ihm damit mitteilen wollte? Verstand er all meine Sorgen, die ich mir machte? All den Kummer, den ich in mir trug? Ernst sah er mich eine Weile an bis er dann meine Schulter verständnisvoll drückte und nickte.

Ich war von meiner Verzweiflung so dicht eingehüllt worden, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass alles still geworden war. Ohne von Nods Hand abzulassen, drehte ich mich herum und blickte in verwunderte und fragende Gesichter, die den Versammelten gehörten, die auf uns aufmerksam geworden waren. Nun begann es also.

Ich entdeckte das kleine Blumenmädchen, das zur neuen Königin gewählt worden war. Sie kam mit ihrer Mutter auf uns zu und mit ihr drehten sich alle Pflanzen in ihre Richtung. Es umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre vollen Lippen. Hatte sie vielleicht doch noch einen Ausweg für mich? Würde ich vielleicht doch nach Hause kommen? Wie? Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie kurz vor mir stehen blieb und zu mir herauf sah.

Obwohl sie so viel kleiner und jünger war als ich, lag so viel Weisheit in ihren Zügen. Sie wirkte älter und reifer. Ihre grünen Augen waren so klar, so unschuldig und strahlten tiefe Entschlossenheit aus. Selbst Ronin und Nod korrigierten trotz ihrer Schmerzen ihre Körperhaltung und neigten ihre Köpfe in Ehrerbietung. Bevor die kleine Königin zu sprechen begann, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Mutter um, die ihr ermutigend zunickte. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand los. Mein Herz schlug so wild in meiner Brust, dass es in meinen Ohren zu rauschen begann. Vor Spannung hielt ich die Luft an. Das Mädchen räusperte sich.

"Königin Tara und ich möchten uns bei dir bedanken. Du hast die Knospe nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sie beschützt. Dank dir kann das Leben des Waldes weitergehen." Sie lachte mich an und dabei zupfte sie ganz nervös an ihrem Kleid herum.

"Was deine Heimreise betrifft", setzte sie fort und ich spürte, dass Nods Hand in meiner zuckte. Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Du kannst nicht zurück."

Ein erstauntes und bemitleidendes Raunen machte die Runde, erreichte alle Lippen bis auf meine. Ich rührte mich nicht, hatte keine Worte, konnte nicht denken. Das war es also. Es gab keinen Haken. Wie man es auch drehte, es gab keinen anderen Heimweg für mich. Ich war wie gelähmt.

"M.K.?"

Es war Nod, der als erstes sprach und seine freie Hand auf meine kalten legte, die sich wie der Halt einer Stahlklammer um seine verfestigt hatten. Ich reagierte nicht, sondern hielt ihn einfach weiterhin fest. Wie konnte die Königin nur während dieser Worte lachen? Freute sie es etwa, dass ich nicht nach Hause konnte? Freute sie sich darüber, eine neue Buschbewohnerin gefunden zu haben? Sie war anscheinend doch nicht so weise, wie sie wirkte. Sie war eben doch nur ein kleines, naives Kind. Wut kam in mir auf und ich hätte sie am liebsten angeschrien. Als plötzlich -

"Vorerst."

Das Wort traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und die Wut erstickte in Überraschung. Wie aus einem hundertjährigen Schlaf erwacht, musste ich blinzeln und verwundert schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Das kleine Wort drang nur langsam durch die zähen, klebrigen Fäden der Ohnmacht, die mit kalten Klauen nach meinem Verstand gegriffen hatte.

"Was?", krächzte ich, was die Königin zum kichern brachte. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, als könnte sie es nicht abwarten mir den Rest zu erzählen.

"Es gibt einen weiteren Weg für dich in deine Welt zurückzukehren. Königin Tara hat ihn mir verraten. Doch du kannst erst beim nächsten Vollmond nach Hause und das an einer ganz besonderen Stelle im Wald. Den Namen habe ich allerdings nicht verstanden." Betrübt blickte sie auf den Boden. „Das tut mir leid."

Meine Knie wurden weich, ich taumelte und war dankbar für Nods starke Brust und rechtzeitig haltenden Arme, die mich nie wieder loslassen wollten. Es gab also einen anderen Weg nach Hause, doch die Königin konnte mir nicht genauer erläutern, wie ich es anstellen sollte. Es lief also auf das selbe Ergebnis hinaus: Ich würde hier bleiben müssen.

"Wie soll es funktionieren, meine Königin?", fragte Ronin und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was muss M.K. an dieser Stelle tun? Können wir irgendwie herausfinden, wo sich diese Stelle befindet?" Die Königin wollte gerade antworten, als ihr Nim das Wort vorwegnahm.

"Natürlich können wir das!"

Mit Mub und Grub, den beiden Heldenschnecken diesen Abends im Schlepptau, trippelte er um den Brunnen herum. Als er in völlig ratlose Gesichter starrte, stemmte er ungläubig zwei Paar Hände in die Hüften. "Hat euch der Kampf etwa das Gehirn aus den Kopf gepustet?"

"Seines schon", sagte Nod, griff dabei nach einem langen Fühler von Mub und zog ihn beiseite, denn seiner Meinung nach war mir die Nacktschnecke mit einer leichten, tröstenden Berührung am Fuß zu nahe gekommen. Böse funkelte ihn Mub an.

Nim seufzte. „Ihr seid vor wenigen Stunden noch dort gewesen."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es geschafft hatte in dem herrschenden Chaos meines Kopfes einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es gab nur einen Ort in diesem Wald, an dem wir es herausfinden konnten.

"Die Schriftrollen. Nims Baum", flüsterte ich und schien langsam aus meiner Trance zu erwachen.

"Das ist mein Mädchen", freute sich Nim und sah mich stolz an, woraufhin er von Mub und auch Nod finstere Blicke einstecken musste.

"Wir müssen zurück, wir müssen die Schriftrolle finden, in der steht wie ich nach Hause komme", nuschelte ich und wie durch eine unsichtbare Kraft gesteuert, setzte ich wacklig einen Schritt nach den anderen, zog Nod unbewusst mit mir, wollte den Kreis-Saal verlassen, obwohl ich nicht einmal den genauen Weg kannte.

"M.K. warte!", rief Nod. Seine Hand glitt aus meinem Halt, er griff nach meinen Schultern und drehte mich zu sich herum. "Bis zum nächsten Vollmond dauert es ungefähr einen ganzen Monat. Du bist durcheinander und erschöpft. Wir alle sind vom Kampf ausgelaugt. Lass uns wenigstens eine Nacht darüber schlafen."

"Nod hat Recht", stimmte ihm Ronin zu und sein Schüler schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Es macht keinen Sinn ohne einen Plan loszustürmen und nicht zu wissen, was man tut. Lasst uns bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Morgen wird der königliche Rat zusammen gerufen und wir werden alles besprechen."

Stumm sah ich abwechselnd in die Gesichter um mich herum. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich merkte, dass sie richtig lagen und ich falsch. Ich war zu erschöpft und es machte keinen Sinn mit einem völlig entkräfteten Trupp die Reise fortzusetzen. Beinahe hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Wie hatte ich nur so unüberlegt handeln können? Vielleicht war auch mein Gehirn weg gepustet worden.

"Es tut mir leid. Natürlich. Ich ..."

"Keine Sorge, M.K.", sagte Ronin. „Morgen werden wir weitersehen." Aufmunternd lächelte er mir zu, was mich überraschte, denn Ronin lächelte selten und schenkte nur wenigen sein Vertrauen. Seit dem Tod der Königin war er völlig verschlossen, hatte Nod mir erzählt. Doch langsam schmolz das Eis in seinem Herzen und er schien aufzutauen.

Nim nutzte Ronins Worte als passenden Übergang, um der bedrückenden Stimmung und den Fragen ein Ende zu bereiten. Er hob seine Arme und wirbelte herum und weckte mit seinen Worten die Menge aus ihrer Ruhe und heiterte sie auf.

"Wir haben das Leben des Waldes gerettet und haben eine neue Königin. Heute Abend wird hier im Kreis-Saal gefeiert, meine Lieben!"

Die Menge brach in Jubeln aus, sie schlugen mit den Fäusten in die Luft, feierten erstmals ihren Sieg über die Boggans und Mandrake. Die Löwenzahn-Damen verloren dabei ihre Früchte und wie Konfetti schwebten die kleinen Schirme feierlich durch die Luft. Ein paar Leafman-Krieger rannten auf Ronin zu und umarmten ihn, vorsichtig um ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen und glücklich ihn als ihren Chef behalten zu dürfen. Die kleine Königin sprang vor Freude ihrer Mutter in die Arme und die ersten Diener eilten aus dem Saal, um für den heutigen Abend alles vorzubereiten.

Zum ersten Mal freute ich mich ein wenig. Ich freute mich für die Leafmen, ich freute mich für alle. Das Böse war schließlich besiegt worden und alles würde wieder normal sein. Fast alles. Ein schwaches Lächeln zog an meinen Lippen und auf einmal spürte ich zwei warme Hände, die mich sanft zur Seite zogen.

"Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du dich ausruhen kannst."  
Und ich folgte dem strahlenden Mann aus dem Saal.


	2. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

Unglücklicherweise mussten wir vom Kreis-Saal aus den gesamten Weg hinunterlaufen. Ich hatte Nod gefragt, warum wir uns denn nicht einfach einen Vogel nahmen und mit ihm nach unten flogen, doch er hatte nur mit einem geheimnisvollen Schmunzeln geantwortet und mir gesagt, ich solle ihm einfach folgen. Mit den Schultern zuckend hatte ich seine Antwort akzeptiert.

Immerhin konnte ich jetzt das Innere Moonhavens entdecken. Auf dem Rückweg vom Unterschlupf der Boggans nach Moonhaven hatte ich den Palast nur für kurze Zeit von außen sehen können.

Überall waren kleine Lichter angezündet worden, sodass die Pflanzen geheimnisvolle Schatten an die Felswände geworfen hatten. Das Wasser, funkelnd im blassen Mondlicht, hatte völlig still in seinem Seebett gelegen. Ringsherum hatten sich Waldbewohner zusammen gefunden und uns mit erleichterten Blicken und zartem Winken begrüßt. Das Zusammenspiel von Leuten und Ort hatte Moonhaven in einen magischen Ort verwandelt, der mir für kurze Zeit den Atem geraubt hatte. Doch im Kopf hatte ich mir meinen Heimweg bereits zurecht gelegt und die vielen neuen Eindrücke hatten die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich Moonhaven eigentlich hatte schenken wollen, verschwinden lassen. Doch nun würde ich aufmerksamer sein.

Vorsichtig trat ich an den Anfang einer Wendeltreppe. Ihre Stufen waren an den Kanten abgerundet und der Stein war so glatt poliert, dass ich mich in ihm spiegeln konnte. Beeindruckt ließ ich meinen Blick über das elegant geschwungene Geländer streifen, das sich wie eine Pflanze entlang der Treppe wand. Erst beim genaueren Hinschauen bemerkte ich, dass unzählige kleine Perlen in das Geländer eingelassen waren. Einzelne leuchteten in bunten Farben, die anderen nicht. Wie lange es wohl gedauert haben musste diese Treppe zu meißeln? Vorsichtig legte ich einen Finger auf eine leuchtende Kugel.

"Wow", hauchte ich und fuhr langsam darüber, als könnte sie mir wie die Kugel einer Wahrsagerin meine Zukunft verraten. Nod, der sich schon ein paar Stufen unter mir befand, hatte mein Staunen nicht überhört und schaute lächelnd zu mir herauf.

"Die Treppe ist das Schönste hier an Moonhaven", erzählte er. „Keiner weiß, wie ihre Architekten es damals geschafft haben die Perlen in das Geländer so einzusetzen, dass sie nicht mehr herausgenommen werden können und dass sie leuchten. Egal wie sehr du an ihnen zerrst, sie bewegen sich kein Stück. Jede Klinge prallt an ihnen ab."

Er berührte eine der leuchtenden Perlen, als würde er sie wie ich das erste Mal sehen. "Sie gehören zu den vielen Geheimnissen Moonhavens", sagte er leise. In Gedanken verloren strich er über das glatte Glas. Über was dachte er wohl gerade nach?

"Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte ich und wagte anschließend einen Blick über das Geländer. Keuchend wich ich sofort zurück. Zittrig klammerte ich mich an eine der mit Weinpflanzen bewachsenen Säulen, die auf der Innenseite der Treppe die vielen Ebenen stützten.

"Wie tief geht das denn runter?! Wie hoch sind wir?"

Nod schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und kam zu mir herauf. Er legte seine Hände um meinen Kopf. Die Berührung kam mir vertraut vor und mir fiel wieder ein, dass er mich auf die selbe Art und Weise berührte, mit der er mir auch den Schrecken vor dem stolzen Hirsch im Dickicht genommen hatte, um auf ihm letztendlich reiten zu können. Seine warmen Hände waren eine Wohltat für meine pochenden Schläfen.

Dann drückte er meinen Kopf sanft nach unten, sodass mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf den Grund zu starren. Ängstlich klammerte ich mich an sein Shirt.

"Achte auf das Geländer der Treppe", sagte er leise und schaute mit leuchtenden Augen nach unten.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und tat es ihm gleich.  
Die Treppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen, in eine unermessliche Tiefe schraubte sie sich herab. Der Boden war so fern, er war kaum zu erkennen und all die mir zuvor aufgefallenen leuchtenden Perlen des Geländers ergaben von oben aus betrachtet die Form einer Blume. Ich atmete hörbar auf und löste sogar meine verkrampfte Hand von seinem Shirt.

„Wie zauberhaft es aussieht", flüsterte ich. „Wie in einem Märchen."

Nod lachte. "Kein Grund zu flüstern. Komm mit."

Er ließ mich los und mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung zeigte er mir ihm weiter zu folgen. Mir fiel es schwer meinen Blick von der Schönheit zu lösen, die sich vor mir erbot.

Ein Hauch von Magie lag in der Luft, welche die Atmosphäre hier zu einer besonderen machte. Es war ein Zauber, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Moonhaven kam damit den Bildern der fantastischen Bauten aus meinen Märchen, die ich als kleines Mädchen verschlungen hatte, ziemlich nahe. Wie oft hatte ich mir während des Lesens auch gewünscht in eine dieser magischen Welten eintauchen zu können, mit ihren magischen Geschöpfen Abenteuer zu erleben und mit ihnen in ihren gewaltigen Palästen, die für das menschliche Auge doch so fremd waren, zu leben.

Als kleines Kind war mir das Träumen leichter gefallen. All zu oft hatte ich auch in ihnen Zuflucht gesucht. Doch im wahren Leben musste man sich mit der harten Realität abfinden.

Und vor zwei Tagen hatte ich tatsächlich damit begonnen ein Märchen zu leben, das Realität war. Ein klassisches Märchen, in dem das Gute gegen das Böse gesiegt, aber das damit noch nicht geendet hatte. Ich würde es weiter leben und das Ende war ein offenes.

Wer auch immer behauptete, dass Treppen herabzusteigen einfacher wäre als sie heraufzusteigen, dem musste ich guten Gewissens widersprechen. Auf Dauer wurde das Laufen durch die tiefe Steigung lästig und anstrengend und ich musste eine Pause machen. Je tiefer wir kamen, desto blasser wurde das Mondlicht und das Leuchten der Perlen verlieh dem Gestein einen magischen Glanz.

Wie konnte Nod trotz nach all dem was geschehen war noch so viel Energie besitzen und die Treppen mit federnder Leichtigkeit bewältigen? Diese Kraft schien wohl in den Genen der Leafmen zu liegen, denn in meinen lag sie definitiv nicht. Diese Kraft zählte unter anderem zu den Eigenschaften, die ich an den Leafmen beneidete. Ihre Ausdauer, ihre Schnelligkeit, die Leichtfüßigkeit. Obwohl ich ihre Größe angenommen hatte und ich immerhin höher springen konnte, blieb mir die Ausdauer erspart. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich noch immer groß und ungeschickt wie ein Stampfer, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Könnte ich mit einem speziellen Leafmen-Training geschickter und gelenkiger werden? Vielleicht würde ich Ronin fragen.

Nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit gelangten wir endlich an das Ende der Treppe. Schnaufend blieb ich nach der letzten Stufe stehen, meine Lungen brannten und ich war sogar kurz davor mich einfach auf den kalten Boden zu setzen. War ich denn wirklich gar nichts gewohnt?

Folgend setzte ich mich tatsächlich und dabei fiel mein Blick auf die hohen Decken, die sich prächtig über unseren Köpfen wölbten. Wie die Decken einer Kirche waren sie mit den schönsten Malereien verziert, die ich allerdings nicht gut genug erkennen konnte, da sie so weit entfernt waren. Ich vergaß die Zeit und wurde mit einem leisen Räuspern aus meinem Staunen gezogen. Ich hatte viel zu lange nach oben geguckt und als Folge davon war mein Nacken völlig steif geworden. Einen schwachen Fluch zischend, massierte ich ihn mit einer Hand und streckte mich. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Nod an einer Säule gelehnt und geduldig gewartet.

"Komm M.K., du willst doch hier keine Wurzeln schlagen", sagte er scherzhaft und zog mich hoch.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dabei meine Beine zu verknoten, sodass ich wankte und umgefallen wäre, wenn mich nicht seine Hände rechtzeitig an den Armen gegriffen und mich zu sich gezogen hätten.

Die Zeit schien auf einmal stillzustehen. Ich war ihm so nahe, so nah, dass mir sein fruchtiger und leicht würziger Duft in die Nase stieg, leise atmete ich ihn tief ein. Als ich in sein Gesicht sah, kehrte diese vertraute Wärme in mir zurück und ich fühlte mich leichter, beflügelt. Mein Herz flatterte, es flatterte wie ein kleiner Vogel. Der junge Mann vor mir hatte ein schönes Gesicht, mein Blick streichelte seine weichen Züge, blieb in seinen großen Augen für eine Weile hängen, seine braunen Augen, die mich in ihre Tiefen ziehen wollten, dann streifte er langsam über seine blassen Sommersprossen, die sich von Nase bis über Wangenknochen verteilten, wanderte weiter zu seinen Lippen. Seine schönen, schmalen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren.

Ich wollte …

Und dann schaltete sich wieder mein Verstand ein und ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich soeben aus einem Traum erwacht. Meine Wangen wurden heiß, denn ich hatte ihn länger angeguckt, wenn nicht sogar angestarrt, als eigentlich geplant war. Peinlich berührt wich ich seinen sanften Augen aus. Ihm war meine Verlegenheit nicht entgangen und leichte Verwunderung stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, als würde er meine Reaktion nicht richtig deuten und verstehen können. Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen wischte sein immerzu liebevolles Lächeln die Verwunderung beiseite, er nahm einfach meine Hand in seine und zog mich behutsam weiter.

Wir bogen in einen langen Gang ab. An den Wänden waren Fackeln befestigt, die die Dunkelheit in ein warmes, dämmriges Licht verwandelten. Zwischendurch wurde die Felswand von Spalten durchbrochen, die der Sonne für ihre Strahlen ein wenig Platz gaben, sodass sie sich als kleine Lichtkreise auf den Boden malen konnten.

Den gesamten Weg über hatte ich keinerlei Orientierung gehabt. Ich bin Nod einfach blind gefolgt. Als ich mit einer Hand schützend vor die Augen haltend durch eine der Spalten spähte, erkannte ich, dass wir uns in dem seitlichen Teil von Moonhaven befanden, der ein kurzes Stück die Rundung des Sees entlangführte.

Moonhaven war wirklich groß. Das erste Mal war mir es aufgefallen, als mein Vater vor Moonhaven gestanden und der Bau ihn noch ein ganzes Stück überragt hatte, sodass er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um die volle Schönheit dieses Felsens zu bewundern. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt meinen Dad an meiner Seite. All die Jahre hatte er versucht die Leafmen zu beobachten und zu beweisen, dass sie wirklich existierten. Es war seine Leidenschaft gewesen. Eine Leidenschaft, die leider viel in meiner Familie kaputt gemacht hatte. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt und hier an meiner Stelle stehen und Moonhaven in all seiner Pracht und das Leben hier im Wald erleben.

Ich seufzte leise und strich mir eine rötliche Strähne aus der Stirn, als ich mich wieder zu Nod drehte und ihm weiter den Gang entlang folgte, bis wir vor einer großen und hellen, mit Schnitzereien verschönerten Tür stoppten. Abermals wollte ich einen Analysemarathon beginnen, doch Nod verhinderte es.

"Hier sind wir. Das wird dein Gemach sein."

Er stemmte die Hände gegen die beiden großen Türflügel und schob sie mit einem tiefen Knarren auf. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein heller und runder Raum, über dessen Größe ich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Wände und Boden waren aus eine Art Marmorstein. Es wirkte nicht kalt, sondern edel und einladend. Der Stein verwandelte dieses Zimmer zu einem Gemach, das meiner Meinung nach für eine Königin bestimmt sein sollte.

Langsam, einen Schritt nach dem anderen setzend, ging ich in den Raum hinein. Auch hier waren die Wände an einigen Stellen mit Weinpflanzen bewachsen. Ich drehte mich herum, breitete die Arme aus, als wollte ich fliegen.

Dort stand ein riesiges Bett aus übereinander geschichteten und zusammen gehaltenen weißen Blumenblättern, die Decke war aus weicher Seide. Hinter dem Bett konnte man auf einen Balkon hinausgehen. Er schien direkt in Richtung des großen Wasserfalls ausgerichtet worden zu sein, denn man hörte das Wasser rauschen. Eine weitere kleine Tür führte in ein Badezimmer.

"M.K., was ist los?", lachte Nod und trat ebenfalls hinein. „Du verhältst dich ja wie ein kleines Kind an seinem Geburtstag."

Ich strich sanft über die weiche Bettdecke, berührte Vasen, die auf fein verzierte Kommoden dekoriert waren, betrachtete den goldenen Rahmen eines Spiegels.

"Weißt du, Nod. In unserer Welt gibt es so etwas nicht. Also Betten aus Blüten und so. Es ist alles so neu."

Ich ging auf den Balkon hinaus und vor mir erstreckte sich eine traumhafte Landschaft. Die Sonne glitzerte im Wasser des Sees und der Wind rüttelte sanft an den Blättern der üppig grünen Bäume, sanft wurden sie von ihm durch die Luft getragen, bis sie auf der Wasseroberfläche landeten und wie kleine Schiffchen darauf schwammen. Das Rauschen des großen Wasserfalls ließ mich träge werden und meine Gedanken verloren sich bereits in Tagträumen. War dies alles wirklich real? Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Nod kam zu mir hinaus.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihr Stampfer ... eh, ich meine, du ..."

Er fuhr sich verlegen durch sein braunes Haar und rang nach Worten. Er wusste, dass ich das Wort 'Stampfer', welches die Leafmen als Bezeichnung für uns Menschen verwendeten nicht mochte. Er hatte es aus Versehen in den Mund genommen, doch ich musste schmunzeln.

"Ist schon gut. Fahr fort."

Er schenkte mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihr so lebt. Es scheint mir so, als ob eure Welt so viel größer und interessanter ist als unsere."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. War ihre Welt wirklich so viel kleiner als unsere? Es mussten schließlich in allen Wäldern auf der Erde Leafmen existieren. Oder nicht? Vielleicht waren beide Welten in ihrer Fläche gleich groß, unterschieden sich nur ein wenig in ihrer Größe. Ich schwieg trotz allem. Nod legte seine Arme stützend auf das Balkongeländer und sah sehnsüchtig in die Ferne. Was vermisste er? Was verursachte diese Sehnsucht in ihm? Die Sehnsucht nach was?

Plötzlich vernahmen wir ein leises Räuspern. Eine Blumenfrau stand in der Tür. "Die Königin schickt mich, um Euch neue Kleidung zu bringen. Außerdem bringe ich saubere Handtücher, falls Ihr ein Bad nehmen wollt. Das Zimmer ist von nun an Euer."

Nachdem sie die Kleidung und die Handtücher in das Zimmer gebracht hatte, lächelte sie uns noch einmal freundlich zu, verneigte sich anschließend und ging wieder hinaus.

"Darf ich wirklich hier bleiben?", fragte ich, perplex auf die Tür starrend, noch immer leicht überfordert von all dem, was geschah. Ich hatte ihr noch nicht einmal danken können.

Nod lachte wieder und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „M.K., hör endlich damit auf dir so viele Gedanken über alles zu machen. Das ist dein Zuhause."

Bei dem Wort wurde mein Herz schlagartig schwer und betrübt blickte ich auf den Boden. All die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hatten damit begonnen in meinem Kopf zu ruhen, doch das kleine Wörtchen 'Zuhause' hatte sie wieder aufgewühlt. Wo war mein Zuhause?

Ich vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen meines Pullovers. Nod schien meine Sorgen zu merken und Bekümmern spiegelte sich in seinem Ausdruck wider. Zögernd hob er seine Arme, verharrte jedoch, war unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Nod, dachte ich, bitte leg deine Arme um mich.

In diesem Augenblick sehnte ich mich nach einer Umarmung am meisten. Doch seine Wärme blieb aus. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Er legte mir nur eine Hand auf den Rücken und drückte mich sanft vorwärts.

"Ruh dich aus, M.K.. Du hast viel erlebt. Ich komme dich später abholen."

Die Heiterkeit war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Seine Hand rutschte von meinem Rücken und die Wärme verließ mich. Mir wurde kalt. Ich legte mich in das samtene Bett und zog die Decke bis zu meiner Nase. Die Lippen zusammen gepresst, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, schloss ich die Augen und hörte die Tür leise schließen.

Ich lauschte dem Wasserfall und sein tiefes Rauschen wiegte mich in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
